


帝弥托利的意见箱 【帝弥雷丝】

by zrimbaud1999



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrimbaud1999/pseuds/zrimbaud1999
Summary: 那天，梅尔赛德斯在整理意见箱的时候看到了一条关于梦见与老师做爱的忏悔之信，然而让她感到奇怪的是，信纸上的字迹是如此的眼熟......到了多年以后二人完婚之后，原来的老同学们才发现，原来当年的王子殿下，居然早已和他们的老师度过了许多美妙的夜晚。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, 帝弥雷丝 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是一个几章内会完结的短篇～除了库罗雷丝之外我也好喜欢帝弥雷丝啊，那种老师用希望之光将小狮子从堕落深渊拉上来的感觉就很绝，再加上164 vs 188的身高差，我不允许这种充满性张力的cp还没有被我写过！

【序】

在整个青狮子年级里，负责意见箱查看和回复工作的人，是梅尔赛德斯。  
这原本是她委托给贝雷丝的任务，可是由于教会和学院那边的工作实在过于繁忙，再加上她那广受学生欢迎的个性，一时间就没有多余的时间精力去理会意见箱里的意见了。  
那是百鹫杯舞会举行后的第二天。她一如既往地起了个大早前往教堂，对着女神像进行了一番晨间祷告后打开了意见箱。  
或许是因为舞会和女神之塔传说的缘故，这两个星期里意见箱里留下的关于暗恋的纸条格外多。虽然自己在这方面的经历并不怎么丰富，但她还是会非常耐心地倾听阅读每一个人的烦恼，并尽己所能地给出最合理的回答。  
“哈哈，小年轻们的恋爱烦恼真的好美好呢。”  
相对年长的她神色温柔地读完一张纸条，接着拿起了下一张。  
不大的纸条上面写了密密麻麻的字，看得出当事人的心乱如麻。  
可是奇怪，这是一个熟悉的字迹。  
“昨晚我做了一个不可告人的梦，梦里我和我的老师......做了夫妻间才会做的事......我知道我对她怀着超乎于师生的情感，但是这样的梦果然还是让人深陷罪恶感的泥沼之中。像我这样的丑陋的、身负罪孽之人，想必无论如何也不配得到她的爱吧...我今后该怎么在现实中面对老师？我又该怎么面对这份情感呢？”  
“嗯......对自己的老师产生了爱慕之情吗？”梅尔赛德斯叹了口气，在纸条的背后写道，“如果实在难以自抑的话，找个合适的时机尝试找老师袒露自己的心意吧？”  
老实讲，恋爱方面的问题并不是梅尔塞德斯所擅长的事情。  
要是希尔凡在场就好了，起码还可以请教他。  
希望写下的这个回答并不会给这个问题的主人带来任何困扰吧......  
梅尔塞德斯闭上眼睛，双手合十在胸前暗自祈祷道。  
可是，这个字迹......  
到底是谁写的呢？

整理完了所有的信件，梅尔赛德斯才决定在早课开始之前去食堂吃个早餐。  
向来勤奋的雅妮特已经坐在了餐桌前，一边啃着一片面包一边在复习她的魔道笔记。  
“早上好，雅妮特。”  
梅尔赛德斯端着她的餐盘冲她打了声招呼，接着坐到了她的身边。  
“梅戚！早上好！”  
橙发的女孩回复她道。  
“啊啦啊啦，雅妮特还是那么用功呢。”梅尔塞德斯看到了雅妮特手里的笔记本。  
“嗯嗯，过几天我就要去参加术师的资格考试了，我想趁着早饭的时间再看看。”雅妮特点点头，“那么梅戚呢，一大早起来干啥了？”  
“我吗，去整理了一下修道院里的意见箱呢。”  
“欸，有什么新的发现吗！”  
秉承着女生间爱听八卦的优良传统，雅妮特眼睛发亮。  
“确实有一个挺让人在意的呢。”  
浅栗色头发的女孩抬起一只手托着下巴。  
“有一个学生梦见自己和老师上......”  
这句话恰巧被路过的英谷莉特听见了。  
“老师？”  
她饶有兴趣地坐了下来。  
“有学生梦见和自己的老师上床了？”  
“哎呀，英谷莉特酱！你来得正好！我正在向梅戚打听有什么新的信箱八卦呢。”雅妮特兴奋地说。  
“啊，我隐约听见了关于老师的事情。”英谷莉特点点头。  
“我也不确定信件中的老师是不是就是我们的老师呢。”梅尔塞德斯摇摇头。  
不过话说起老师，整个士官学院的老师就只有三个。  
玛努艾拉，有可能。虽然要比学生们普遍的年纪年长一些，但难免会有喜欢成熟御姐类型的小男生。  
汉尼曼，呃......算了吧。  
这么一想想，似乎信中所指对象为贝雷丝的概率是最大的。  
“呀，梅尔塞德斯，今天的你也是那么美丽。”  
这个时候，一个轻佻熟悉的声音突然出现在三人身后。  
“希尔凡！”英谷莉特转过身来没好气地瞥了她一眼，“不要一大早就在这里到处搭讪。”  
当事人梅尔塞德斯似乎倒没什么意见：“早上好哟，希尔凡。”  
她转过头冲他笑了笑。  
“看，英谷莉特，这才是一个温柔的女性会做的事情！哪有你这种一大早就开始说教的啊。”希尔凡叹了口气。  
这个时候，刚从训练场回来的菲利克斯和亚修走进了食堂。  
“早，菲利克斯。”雅妮特打了声招呼，“殿下没和你们一起来吗？”  
“那只山猪说他要再练一练，反正他也吃啥都没味道，饿了去啃点杂草就好，不用理他。”提起他的童年好友，菲利克斯丝毫也没有打算给帝弥托利一点面子。  
“菲利克斯！当着所有人的面前不能这么说殿下！“  
英谷莉特连忙制止他。  
“哼，你们一堆人聚在这里在讨论些什么呢。”  
菲利克斯叹了口气，将双手抱在胸前。  
“啊，是关于一个学生的事情。”英谷莉特解释道，“他好像对自己的老师抱有某种男女之间的爱慕之情哦。”  
“老师？该不会是我们的老师吧。”亚修瞪大眼睛。  
“完全有可能哦。”希尔凡摊手，“毕竟老师那么漂亮、动人、温柔又强大，肯定会吸引到一群学生的吧。连我都很难不对我们老师动心呢......”  
“你就算了吧，希尔凡。”英谷莉特掐了一下他，引来后者的一阵鬼哭狼嚎。  
“所以，一个对老师的爱慕之信而已......有什么值得引人注目的地方吗？”亚修问道。  
雅妮特解释道：“是这样的，因为信中提到了个大尺度的事情......那个学生梦见了自己和老师......”  
“因为无法承受这样的背德感，所以只好写匿名信条给意见箱吗。”亚修点点头，似乎对这样的心情表示理解。  
“嗯，我想是如此。”梅尔塞德斯点点头，“可是让我在意的另外一个原因是......”  
大家都看着她，期待她继续说下去。  
“那个字迹，我怎么看都有点眼熟呢。”  
众人皆哗然。  
“梅戚眼熟的字迹？那岂不是我们学级的人干的事情了？“雅妮特捂住了嘴。  
“我们年级？那会是谁呢......?”亚修似乎对这件事情起了兴趣。  
“哼，无聊。“菲利克斯翻了个白眼，“有这个闲工夫去猜测不如去找那头山猪练剑。”  
说起帝弥托利，希尔凡似乎想起了什么，接着发出了惊天言论——  
“这该......不会是殿下写的吧？“

tbc.


	2. 一. 悸动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刚刚经历了丧父之痛的贝雷丝被困在了无限的痛苦之中。身为学生和暗恋者的帝弥托利心痛如绞，却不知该如何安慰，直到那天晚上，他偷偷地为伏案睡着的贝雷丝披上了自己身上的青蓝色披风......

【一】  
贝雷丝从梦里猛然睁开了眼睛。  
夜色似乎已深，烛光带着它的影子在夜风下摇曳。没有了白天里学生的欢声笑语和树林里的鸟鸣，漆黑夜空下的世界俨然陷入了一片死寂。  
她抬起头来，发现刚刚自己就这么趴在书桌前睡着了。  
或许是缺乏睡眠的缘故，她没有预料到自己在这种环境下都能够做梦。它的内容杂乱而混乱，一切都是零散的、跳脱的，以至于她一时间不知道是否该定义它为梦魇。  
她只记得梦里出现了许多人——杰拉尔特，母亲模糊不堪的音容，雇佣兵团里逝去的战友，露迷尔村的无辜亡魂，还有一切那些在她眼前死去而自己却无力拯救的人。他们就这么安静地、悄无声息地并排站在她面前，没有任何的责怪与控诉，却足以让贝雷丝心如刀割。是无力感在做怂吗？绝望裹挟着来自现实世界的懊悔和悲伤铺天盖地地席卷而来，几乎顷刻间就能够将她吞噬殆尽。  
她感觉自己被困在了某种暗无天日的混沌之中，无论是在梦境中，还是现实里。  
父亲......  
该死的......明明就在眼前，明明启用了天脉之刻，明明就差这么一点点......  
她的大眼睛空洞地盯着书桌前的墙壁，烛火和石砖墙逐渐因失焦而变得模糊不清了，映入眼帘的变成了父亲临死前看着自己的模样。  
啪嗒啪嗒，眼泪再一次不受控制地夺眶而出。  
她下意识地想从身上寻找能抹去眼泪的衣物，却意外地发现自己身上披着一件显然不属于自己的蓝色披风。  
这件披风她特别眼熟，纵观整所士官学校，只有青狮子年级的级长才会在学校里穿着他。  
她环顾了一下四周，试图寻找披风主人的身影，最后通过窗户的下沿看到了一个熟悉的金发脑袋。

帝弥托利是被开门声惊醒的。  
他从小憩中猛地睁开眼睛，抬头对上了贝雷丝的眼睛。  
那双深蓝色的大眼睛啊，一如既往的美丽，此时此刻正疑惑地看着他。  
“老、老师？“  
他慌忙站起身来，手足无措得看起来就像一个在课堂上睡着被老师现场抓包的学生。  
“这件披风是你的吧？“贝雷丝脱下青蓝色的披风，递到了他眼前。  
“啊......是的......“  
帝弥托利喉结动了动，接过了披风。  
赤狼节的加尔古马库本身就凉飕飕的，到了夜晚更是如此。脱下披风的贝雷丝只穿了一件紧身的短袖和皮短裤，毫无御寒功能的蕾丝袜让她的身体泛起阵阵寒意。  
“啊嚏——“  
贝雷丝忍不住当着学生的面打了个喷嚏。  
明明老师只是打了个喷嚏而已，可是不知道为什么，偏偏在这个时候，帝弥托利清晰地感受到自己的心跳猛然漏跳了一拍。  
好......好可爱......  
“老师，天气寒冷，你还是穿上吧。“  
由于担心老师受寒，他一时间也没有顾虑到太多师生之间所应保持的距离感，连忙抬手将披风重新盖到了贝雷丝的肩膀上。  
贝雷丝显然愣了一下。  
这个时候帝弥托利才红着脸意识到，只要再稍微靠近一点，刚刚二人的动作看起来就像是在拥抱。  
有那么一个瞬间，他有些飘飘然地想着，只需要再靠近一点点，他就能抱住她了。  
在整个年级里，他比谁都要清楚承受着丧父之痛是一种什么样的滋味。自从杰拉尔特去世之后，他能够轻易地感受到发生在贝雷丝身上的变化——好不容易出现在她脸上的笑容再度消失了，取而代之是某种悲痛欲绝的空洞。可即便如此，她还是得逼迫着自己迅速调整好心态，竭尽全力地去完成所有的教学任务。  
可是光是从失去父亲这件事情里缓过神来，想必就已经耗费了她绝大部分的力气了吧。  
看着贝雷丝这些日子以来的模样，帝弥托利心疼得要命。老实讲他自己也沉浸在无尽的愧疚之中，懊恼着要是自己一早看出了莫妮卡的异状，或者当时跟在老师身边，哪怕是帮杰拉尔特大人挡下那一剑......事情大概会变得不一样了吧。  
他三番五次想主动去找贝雷丝，给予她一些安慰，去成为她的剑与盾，为了她的愿望赴汤蹈火，可是师生之间的那层身份的隔阂啊，明明看起来那么的薄，却坚韧无比，让他没有亲手劈裂开来的勇气。  
他甚至萌生过表达心意的想法，但很快这种无稽之谈就被他自己否认掉了。  
开什么玩笑......  
这可是老师啊！  
他做了一个深呼吸，努力尽快忘记刚刚在脑海里一闪而过的一些糟糕想法。  
包括前一段时间他做过的那个让人脸红心跳的梦。  
“帝弥托利。“  
这个时候，贝雷丝突然说道。  
“是！“  
帝弥托利红着脸回答道。  
“......快进来吧，屋外怪冷的。“

帝弥托利是在进到贝雷丝的房间里后才意识到原来外面是得有多冷的。  
虽然与这位年轻的老师朝夕相处了近一年的时光，这却是他第一次进入到贝雷丝的房间里。他像一个冒冒失失闯入哪片神圣禁地的孩子，一面不敢抬头一面却又好奇地打量着房间里的每一个角落。  
这就是老师的房间吗？因为同样住在学生宿舍楼里，贝雷丝房间里的设施和布局与普通学生的并无差异。简朴的床，书桌上堆满了各式各样的书籍、文件和战略图，烛光照耀在冬夜之中，胸腔中的心脏随着烛火跃动，不知是因为飘忽的风，还是因为悸动的情。  
帝弥托利显然感到自己的面颊和耳朵尖在发烫。  
一定是因为烛火和壁炉的缘故。  
“你很热吗？“  
贝雷丝突然问道。  
帝弥托利一时语塞。  
“啊......是有点......“  
“一定是因为室外温差的缘故。即便如此你也不能脱下外套，不然的话会着凉的。“贝雷丝叹了口气，坐到了椅子上，“不要客气，随便找个地方坐吧，即便是我的床也可以。”  
床......  
帝弥托利的脸更红了：“没事的老师，我就这么站着就好！”  
“......好吧。“  
贝雷丝也没有再坚持什么，只是就这么看着他。  
帝弥托利被那双美丽的眼睛盯得有点发烧。  
“抱歉了。“贝雷丝低下头，”让你在外面蹲了那么久，还把披风给了我。“  
“这没什么。“帝弥托利挠挠鼻子，”作为一个自幼生活在芙朵拉北方大地的法嘉斯人，赤狼节的加尔古玛库更像是法嘉斯的秋季，我不会觉得太冷的......"  
贝雷丝张了张嘴巴，似乎想说点什么，但最终还是咽了下去。  
二人在烤炉火的滋滋声中沉默了半晌。  
空气里明明一无所有，却充斥着某种紧绷的弦。  
再进一步，只需要一个哪怕是最细微的动作，这些弦就会立马分崩离析。  
在这种时候，帝弥托利就会开始前所未有地憎恶自己的笨拙。即便是在情感方面迟钝如他，他也能感受到贝雷丝正在拼尽全力地维持自己身为人师的形象，不至于因为过度的悲伤而在他人面前失态。  
但他不过是她的一名学生罢了。或许“法嘉斯神圣王国王子”这样的头衔能够让他在学生里显得相对特殊一些，但说到底，他不过只是她的一个学生罢了。  
师生就应该保持师生应有的距离，即便是王子也不能逾矩。  
“老师......我......“  
帝弥托利的喉结动了动。  
“我嘴很笨，并不擅长安慰人。但是我......希望老师能够知道，我愿意为老师做任何事情......只要能够让老师从这样的痛苦中解脱出来，让我做什么都可以......“  
此时他看到贝雷丝的身体颤动了一下。  
“老师......你没事吧？“  
他抬起手，下意识地想要去摸她的脸，但理智让他的手马上停滞在了半空中，最终垂放了下来。  
世界又很快安静了下来，只剩下炉火燃烧木炭的声音。  
正当他绞尽脑汁打算再说点什么的时候，贝雷丝突然开口了。  
“在我的认知里，父亲就是支撑整个世界的唯一的柱子。“  
她双眼空洞地看着黑暗中的火光。  
“和雇主的沟通全是由他一人负责，父女二人前往哪里都是他的意志，我甚至不知道自己活了多少岁，不惧怕遇到任何危险、困难和阻碍......因为我曾那么相信，只要父亲还活着，就没有他不能够做到的事情......他是那么强大，那么温柔，那么可靠，以至于你在过去会错以为他永远不会死去......可是偏偏是这样的父亲，他就这么突然在我眼前被杀死了......“  
帝弥托利愣住了，在他的记忆中，这大概是贝雷丝第一次一口气说出那么长的话。  
“我相信你比任何人都能够理解这种感觉吧，帝弥托利......你说，为什么啊，为什么偏偏活下来的是我们？我们究竟是犯了什么样的滔天大罪，才要承受着苟活于世的惩罚......“  
贝雷丝的声音开始哽咽，泪水再次不受控制地夺眶而出。  
啪嗒啪嗒。  
“明明我感觉自己已经无法感觉到任何东西了......可是为什么......眼泪还在拼命地滴落下来呢......"  
说到这里，她突然抬起头，用一种近乎绝望的、求救的眼神看向她的学生。  
“帝弥托利，你说我究竟该怎么样，才能够重新感受到.....感受到......“  
没等她说完，她就被突然拉进了一个怀抱中。  
“对不起......老师......“  
帝弥托利紧紧地将贝雷丝圈在怀里，将脑袋埋在她的肩膀上。  
这就是拥抱老师的感觉吗......那么强大的力量和灵魂却被容纳在这样一个娇小的身体里......实在是有些不可思议。  
“我太没用了......对不起......“  
贝雷丝显然被对方的这个举动吓了一跳。  
意识到自己做了什么的帝弥托利也被自己吓到了。他触电似的放开怀里的贝雷丝，双手有些不知所措地抓着衣摆，面红耳赤地道歉：“对不起！对不起老师我刚刚——"  
这一次，轮到他愣住了。  
贝雷丝，他的老师，他这辈子第一次心动的对象，那个让他心心念念的女人，此时此刻突然扑进他的怀里，踮起脚尖吻住了他。  
初吻的过程中帝弥托利的大脑是彻底当机的。等一吻作罢，他看着贝雷丝微张着嘴唇捧着他的脸时，他才意识到自己刚刚和老师接吻了。  
“更多......请让我感受到更多的东西吧。“  
他看见自己的老师迷离着眼，这么对他说道。

tbc.


	3. 二. 开始床位共享

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是帝弥托利在达斯卡事件之后，第一次如此清晰地意识到，自己竟然拥有了“仇恨”之外的情感。

二  
“梅戚，你怎么了？“雅妮特放下了手里的魔道书，”我怎么感觉一个早上你都心不在焉的？“  
“啊，雅妮特......“梅尔塞德斯似乎才从方才的思绪中回过神来。  
“是因为老师的关系吗？“英谷莉特由于正在咀嚼着鹿肉，说话含含糊糊的，”杰拉尔特大人的去世对她而言一定是一个不小的打击吧......现在整个塞罗斯骑士团都人心惶惶的。"  
"嗯......确实老师那边也很让人担心呢......“梅尔塞德斯叹了口气，“不过我刚刚在想的是上次那个意见箱里的信......“  
“什么？意见箱的神秘人士又有动静了？“  
八卦之心被点燃，雅妮特激动之下没有克制住自己的音量，把不远处的希尔凡给吸引过来了。  
“哟，各位女士在讨论些什么呢？对老师抱有非分之想的人又有新的动向了？“  
希尔凡似乎对这个话题也颇感兴趣，冲女孩子们眨眨眼。  
“嗯，我今天早上从意见箱里又发现了一张纸条，字迹和上次的那个一模一样。“即便是在说这种话题，梅尔塞德斯的声音还是温温柔柔的，”我记得我把它抄下来了来着......“  
浅褐色头发的女孩从口袋里掏出了她随身携带的笔记本。  
剩下三人的脑袋凑了过来，在共同经历了短暂的沉默之后，一阵惊呼顿时响彻整个青狮子教室。  
“诶——————？？？？？！！！！！！“  
梅尔塞德斯的笔记本上，赫然写着这样的话：  
“女神啊，请宽恕我所犯下的一切过错......学生和老师之间本不应该发生这样的关系......欲望之火吞没了我的全部理智，我甘愿接受一切行为后果的惩罚，只是愿老师的身体不会出现异常......"  
大家都呆了。  
“等一下，等一下......"雅妮特揉了揉太阳穴，企图处理这过于庞大的信息量，“如果我没有理解错的话，这个人的意思是......“  
还没等她说出结论，她脑袋上方就传来了一个异常阴沉的声音。  
“......他把老师给睡了。“  
大家看向希尔凡，他显然脸色不太对劲。  
“希尔凡......你不会也喜欢老师吧？“梅尔塞德斯小心翼翼地问。  
“不然的话......难道说实际上那封信实际上是希尔凡写的？“雅妮特瞪大眼睛。  
英谷莉特翻了个白眼：“那个家伙大概只是痛心疾首于老师这样的大美人就这么被哪个毛小子给糟蹋了吧。”  
“不愧是英谷莉特！总是能够知道我的想法嘛！“希尔凡嬉皮笑脸地摸了摸英谷莉特的辫子，被后者毫不留情地用手肘攻击了腹部。  
“啊啊啊——“希尔凡惨叫道，”英谷莉特，这样下去你怎么还嫁的出去......“  
“不劳您费心了，我从来就没有打算那么早结婚。“英谷莉特瞪了他一眼。  
“如果事情真的是这样的话，那么我们要不要去慰问一下老师呢？“梅尔塞德斯皱着眉头，”但是又无法确认这个事情的真实性，如果这么贸然去找老师的话......“  
“我觉得，我们应该先找出这一切的元凶！“雅妮特握紧拳头，”我们得警告他不能趁老师脆弱的时候趁虚而入！”  
“总之，这个事情我们四个人先保密吧。“英谷莉特叹了口气，”在搞清楚事情之前最好还是不要把这种事情传出去......万一给老师造成额外的困扰就不好了。”  
考虑到贝雷丝的情况，大家都对这个提议表示赞成。  
只是......写下字条的人到底是谁呢？

帝弥托利总感觉今天整个青狮子学级的氛围有些不对劲。  
他发现上课的时候， 梅尔塞德斯总是会摆出一副忧心忡忡的表情，英谷莉特和雅妮特则会时不时以一种审视犯人的眼神打量着教室里的每一个人。  
特别是男性同学。  
亚修看起来倒是比较正常，只是在课间的时候经常去找隔壁金鹿的库罗德说话。  
帝弥托利知道亚修这样的人和库罗德那种家伙并不会聊得很投机，之前他也从未见过他俩有单独说话的情况。  
希尔凡则会时不时地向他投来一种异常复杂的目光。  
猜忌、羡慕，甚至有一点掌握了什么秘密般的玩味，反正五味杂陈。  
跟其他人相比，菲力克斯倒是显得最正常了。只不过在跟他说话的时候，菲力克斯的眼神和语气里明显多了一层......无语的感觉？  
帝弥托利.亚历山大.布雷达德觉得有些莫名其妙。  
一个两个的，这都是在干什么？  
一天就这么过去了。帝弥托利一如既往在晚餐后去训练场练习，以此度过一整个夜晚。  
今晚就练习剑术吧。  
因为身形高大，再加上天生的怪力，比起容易弄坏的剑与弓，长枪才是更适合他的武器。不过最近他意识到，在实战中，天生的怪力于他而言是既是极大的优势，又是桎梏他的枷锁。这一点是在他见到了贝雷丝战斗的样子后才领悟到的。贝雷丝并没有什么身形上的优势——不，与他相比甚至要用“娇小”来形容才对。可是偏偏是这样的身体里，却蕴藏着无与伦比的强大的力量。  
说起贝雷丝......  
昨天夜里发生的事情突然映入了帝弥托利的脑海里。  
或许是为了让快感掩盖无尽的悲痛，贝雷丝昨天夜里显得特别主动。在给了他一个深深的、悠长的而带有欲望的吻之后，还没等帝弥托利从晕乎乎的诧异中缓过神来，便把他推到了床上。  
意识被抽空，理智断了线。  
这是帝弥托利这辈子第一次这样子肌肤相亲地拥抱哪个女人。  
更何况怀里的人是他这些日子以来一直所憧憬暗恋的老师。  
可是，老师为什么会这么做呢？  
为什么要选择如此丑陋、矛盾和脆弱不堪的我？来做这样亲密的事情？  
他一边亲吻着触摸着怀里的女人，一边如此陷入了惶惶不安之中。

糟糕。  
帝弥托利回过了神。  
他意识到这是自己第一次在训练中会分神去思考其他事情。  
开小差是性命攸关的大忌，这他知道。  
而且这么一回味起来，他才尴尬地意识到自己起反应了。  
他深吸了一口气，开始在心里责备自己。  
争气点，帝弥托利. 亚历山大. 布雷达德。  
你不过是一个丑陋的怪兽，你存活的意义不过是为了复仇。  
你不配拥抱那样美丽的、强大的、完美的老师。  
可是他发现，无论他怎么努力去忘记夜里发生的事情，竭尽全力地去尝试舍弃这份情感，最后却都是徒劳。  
结束训练后的帝弥托利像往常一样去浴场洗漱，接着回到了房间里。  
他点上了台灯和壁炉，坐在书桌前开始读他从库罗德那里借来的兵书。  
时间在秋凉的夜晚里流淌。  
他能隐约听到来自希尔凡的房间里的女孩子的声音，然后有些头疼地揉了揉太阳穴。  
这个时候，他突然听到了一阵敲门声。  
他赶忙去开门，没想到站在面前的恰恰是昨天夜里刚和自己缠绵一夜的贝雷丝。  
“老......老师！“  
帝弥托利自己都没有意识到自己脸红了。  
“晚上好，帝弥。“  
贝雷丝冲他笑了笑，然后用那双深蓝色的大眼睛看着他。  
“你介意我今晚留在这里吗？“  
如果昨天只是一时兴起没有克制住的话，那么现在这个又算什么？  
帝弥托利微张着嘴，喉结动了动，脑海千万思绪闪过，却没有说出来。  
“我的床铺无论何时都可以与你共享，老师。“  
帝弥托利啊帝弥托利。  
他有些自暴自弃地抬起脑袋看着天花板。  
这是达斯卡事件之后，他第一次如此强烈地，体会到了“仇恨”之外的情感。

tbc.


	4. 三. 所以库罗德都知道了？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 帝弥托利到现在才发现，原来他和老师的关系大概已经多多少少给暴露出去了。

三  
“有那么一个瞬间我居然觉得，即便神明放弃了我，她也会依旧是那个要拯救我的神明。“  
梅尔塞德斯有些疑惑地读出了字条上的话。  
“哎呀，看来老师对于这个学生来说已经成了一种女神大人之上的存在了呢。“梅尔赛德斯苦笑着将双手交并搭在胸前。  
“不过，想必女神大人也会原谅他的吧。“

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“要是怀孕了怎么办？“

帝弥托利突然问道。

“诶？“

贝雷丝愣了一下。

此时她正地躺在床上，身上裹着辈子，一起窝在被窝里的还有在身后抱着她的帝弥托利。他们刚经历了一场异常激烈的运动，完事后的贝雷丝显得分外疲惫，她并没有马上回答这个问题，而是找了一个舒服的姿势将脑袋慵懒地靠在了帝弥托利的胸前。

帝弥托利似乎有些紧张，他让怀里的人转身面对他，然后用那双湛蓝的眼睛盯着他的老师。

“难道......老师，我......”

“都做了这么多次了，你才意识到这个问题吗？”

贝雷丝似乎被学生这一本正经的态度给逗乐了，她低下头轻声笑了一下。

帝弥托利红着脸：“这......我其实有点不太好意思问......毕竟老师你......”

“我倒是好奇，如果我怀孕了，帝弥会怎么做呢？”

贝雷丝似乎对这个话题提起了兴趣，她抬起眼皮看着他。

“如果老师愿意的话，我......”  
帝弥托利有些不好意思地躲开了贝雷丝的眼神，脑子内却在疯狂运转，企图猜测贝雷丝的心思。

真是奇怪啊，明明两个人的肌肤都贴在了一起，他却总感觉贝雷丝和自己之间存在着某种无可逾越的距离。

“我会娶你，让你成为法嘉斯的王妃，我会对你和孩子负责，我会和你一起把他抚养成人，他是我们结合的证明，我爱你，贝雷丝。”

他本来想这样回答他，这几乎是一个从出自情感本能的回答。可不知为什么，话到了嘴边半天他都没有勇气说出口。

尽管这些日子里的相处让他越发确定了自己对老师的情感，可是老师对他也有着同样的感觉吗？还是他只是她在失去至亲后的安慰剂？他这样背负着献血的丑陋之人真的配去触碰这样完美的她吗？雇佣兵出身的她又会愿意跟着他回到法嘉斯忍受无聊的皇宫生活吗？

无可阻挡的疑问和恐惧吞噬着他。

不知道，他不知道。

贝雷丝歪着脑袋，用那双有些好奇的大眼睛看着他。

帝弥托利屏住了呼吸，暗自责备着自己为什么每次对上这双眼睛都可以不受控制地心跳加速。

他是法嘉斯神圣王国的王子，自出生起便背负着承担王国的使命。接受严格而正统的王室教育，学会如何在所有人面前将自己伪装成一个稳重的、临危不乱的领导者，复仇，无论是在达斯卡之乱之后还是在更年幼的时候，他的生命轨迹似乎早已被牢牢地限定在了一个方向之上。而贝雷丝的出现，无疑成为了那之后的唯一变数。

“老师......”

“嗯哼？”

“为什么是我？“帝弥托利有些神情复杂地看着她。

“诶？什么意思？“

“为什么选择了我？作为杰拉尔特大人去世之后的......精神依靠什么的......明明......“

帝弥托利越说越小声，似乎连他自己都意识到了这个时候问这种事情是一个非常笨拙愚蠢的行为。

贝雷丝有些诧异地瞪大眼睛。

“啊，对不起，问了个莫名其妙的问题。“恐惧着贝雷丝的答案，帝弥托利连忙结束话题，“请你忘了我刚才的胡言乱语吧。”

他又收紧了一点力度，同时又要小心翼翼地克制不让自己的怪力弄疼她，将她更加紧地抱在怀里，接着开始亲吻她头顶的发旋，低语道。

“只要老师需要我，无论何时何地，无论需要做什么，我都会在所不辞。”

在他怀里沉默了半天的贝雷丝突然说道：“那帝弥呢？”

“诶，什么？“帝弥托利愣了一下。

“不要老是想着我......帝弥有想过去拯救自己吗。“贝雷丝垂下眼睛，将手放到了他胸口上的伤疤上。

“我自己吗？“帝弥托利没有预料到贝雷丝会跟他谈起这个事情。

”虽然我知道我的丧父之痛远无法与你所经历的痛苦相比，但是......”

贝雷丝将嘴唇贴上了那个伤疤，开始亲吻它。

“希望你可以尽早从那些东西里挣脱出来。只有真正走出来了，你才能够真正地看着未来活下去。”

不知道是因为她的动作，还是因为她的话，帝弥托利顿时愣了神。

他记得自己并没有过多地向老师透露自己的过去。即便告诉了她自己的父母被杀害的事情，他也自认为能够将情绪非常完美地掩盖在了微笑之下。

真的不可思议，为什么老师能够这些就觉察到了他的痛苦呢？换言之，贝雷丝或许隐约看到了真正的他。

“如果可以的话，我也希望自己可以守护帝弥。“贝雷丝并没有理会学生明显的表情变化，而是继续这样说道。

“老师......谢谢你。”  
语言真是个苍白的东西啊，千思万绪又怎能被形容出来，帝弥托利一时间不知道该怎么组织自己的语言，于是干脆用行动代替语言，给了贝雷丝一个深吻。

“说起怀孕的事情，“一吻罢后，贝雷丝挑起嘴角，“这个你不用担心啦，我之前找亚修问了些关于有避孕效果的草药的事情，他就去找库罗德一起研制了出来给我......”

“诶诶？？？所以说亚修和库罗德那个家伙知道我俩的事情？！”

这个消息对于帝弥托利来说无疑是晴天霹雳。

“我对亚修的说法是‘我的一个朋友’，他也没有再多问，所以理论上应该不知道吧......”

“这种东西骗骗亚修还可以，想骗库罗德的话还是算了吧。”帝弥托利无奈地叹气。

怪不得这些日子库罗德看他的眼神总是有点不对劲。

贝雷丝有点无辜地眨巴着眼。

“露出这副犯规的表情也没用啊，老师。“帝弥托利戳了戳她的脸，”我都不敢想象日后需要面对库罗德和亚修的日子了。”

他叹了口气，突然翻了个身，将她压在身下。

“既然如此，老师可得好好补偿一下我一番了。”

tbc.


	5. 五. 月色凄清

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昏睡了五年的贝雷丝发现自己的学生们在一觉之间都发生了好多变化，特别是帝弥托利。即便他告诉她过去的自己已然死去，但是她愿意相信，过去的他不过是被短暂地封印了起来，正在等待着谁来拯救。

时间可以轻而易举地改变一个人，亦可摧毁一个人。

对于陷入了昏迷的贝雷丝来说，五年的时光更像一个抽象而遥远的名称，在此期间的生离死别、腥风血雨似乎皆被压缩、吞噬在了一个微不足道的瞬间里，让她根本无法察觉。

可是，那种万物都在变化、唯有自己如旧的感觉，着实让人一言难尽。

这是加尔古玛库沦陷后的五年，千年祭后的第二个星期。她和学生们共同从盗贼无赖的手里夺回了大修道院，经过两个星期的重新布置和整顿，勉强解决了生活设施上的问题，将这里变成了他们抗击帝国的据点。

大家正在食堂里一起吃晚餐。贝雷丝有些心不在焉地拿着汤匙搅拌碗里的米稀，梅尔塞德斯和雅妮特似乎正在窃窃私语着些什么，亚修在向菲力克斯安利他最新读到的一本骑士小说，英谷莉特正在和希尔凡抢夺最后的一块达斯卡熊肉。

五年前在士官学院里教书的日子跃然于眼前，贝雷丝看着这些时隔五年阔别重逢的学生们，觉得有些恍惚。

可是大家都变了，而且变了好多。杜笃去世了，英谷莉特和梅尔塞德斯剪掉了长发，雅妮特和亚修褪去了往昔的稚嫩，希尔凡将刘海梳了上去，菲力克斯虽然仍旧时时刻刻摆着一副臭脸，但是给人一种更加强大而稳重的感觉。

变化最大的是帝弥托利。几分钟前他正一个人坐在角落，从头到尾没有加入过其他人的话题，只是面无表情地对付着餐盘上的食物，不过现在已经不见了。

大概是又一个人跑去训练了吧。

她所认识的那个彬彬有礼的小王子已经不见了，取而代之的是一个陌生的男人，他长高了不少，身材强壮了许多，金发长得盖过了刘海，没有失明的那只眼睛里是无底的绝望和杀意。

这样的帝弥托利让贝雷丝感到恐惧，同时还有一种时不时会突然涌上心头的、心如刀绞的感觉。

这是什么感觉？

她揉了揉脑袋，觉得自己的思绪宛如乱麻。

天下大变，判若两人的帝弥托利，即便已经离千年祭过去了两个星期，可这一切还是让她一时间有一些无法接受。

是帝弥托利将他的味觉传染给她了吗？这几天她实在是没有什么胃口，无论吃什么都味同嚼蜡。

有些头疼地放下了眼前的餐具，她决定一个人出去透透气。

神不知鬼不觉地，她在自己没有意识到的情况下，来到了训练场。

帝弥托利果然一个人在月光下训练。

贝雷丝没有打扰他的训练，只是就这么站在一旁，安静地看着这个熟悉又陌生的高大身影。

帝弥......他真的长得好高啊，明明五年前就已经比她高出了一大截，现在的体型差会让人有一种能够直接把她整个人揽进怀里的感觉。

她总是会无法克制地回想起五年前，父亲去世后她和他的相处模式。那个金发的少年对他总是如此的温柔有礼，即便是在床上也时时刻刻顾虑着她的感受。他于她而言到底是什么？老实讲当时贝雷丝自己也不清楚，所以在帝弥托利问她这个问题的时候，她一时间有些无言以对。

她是不敢从他身上奢求任何爱的。爱这个东西啊，对于她这种在刀光剑影中求存的人来说，实在是太危险了。

可是即便如此，她似乎也在隐隐地期待着些什么。

冰冷凄厉的月光洒在他身上，让原本就伤痕累累的他显得更加孤独痛苦了。

贝雷丝心头一绞，窒息的感觉再次扑面而来。

痛，心如刀绞的痛。

又是这种感觉，这到底是怎么回事？

不公平，真的好不公平。明明她只是没有实感地睡了一觉，五年的时光却就这么无情地折磨他，摧残他，让他承受了她无法想象的苦难，最后变成了现在这副模样。

帝弥托利几乎切断了自己与任何人之间的沟通和交流。这一点在对她的时候尤为明显——虽然他没有明确地表达出来，但是贝雷丝能够感觉到他一直在逃避着她。失去情感后的帝弥托利不会抗拒和任何人的目光接触，可唯独与她相视的时候，他会立马有些狼狈地移开目光，似乎企图掩盖着些什么。

“你过去所认识的那个帝弥托利已经死了。”

她记得她的学生是这么跟她说的。

可即便如此，她却依旧近乎天真地相信着，她过去所认识的那个帝弥托利并没有死去。他只是暂时地被封印了起来，等待着什么人来拯救。

如果那个人能是自己的话就好了。

贝雷丝有些伤感地垂下眼睛。

这个时候，她听到了一个声音——

“你打算站在那里看到什么时候，老师？”

“哎呀，老师走了？”

希尔凡似乎才从刚才的熊肉争夺中回过神来。

“嗯，走了很久了。”菲力克斯有些无奈地翻了个白眼，很冷淡地答道。

“哎，还是老师好啊，明明过去了五年却一点变化都没有，还是那么年轻漂亮......”

“希尔凡倒是一点变化都没有呢。”梅尔塞德斯捂着嘴温柔地笑了笑，“这五年没少交往过女性吧。”

“梅尔塞德斯你少拿我寻开心啦。”希尔凡挠了挠头，“无论交往过多少女性，梅尔塞德斯在我心中的地位永远是最特殊的那一个......哎呀痛！”

还没等他说完，他的脑门就挨了英谷莉特一巴掌。

“你收敛点吧希尔凡，明明都已经23岁了，怎么还轻浮得像个17岁的毛头小子。”

“哈哈哈，说起没有变化这个事情，我倒是想起来了一件事。”梅尔塞德斯托着腮帮，“最近大修道院的生活不是逐渐恢复了嘛，然后我决定继续去教堂里帮忙。大家还记得五年前那个匿名的信件吗？”

在场的各位沉默了一下。

“啊！是......是那个！”雅妮特似乎记起了什么，脸涨得通红。

“哦，那个暗恋老师的家伙吗？怎么了？”菲力克斯显得冷静很多。

“意见箱大概是有很长一段时间没有被清理过了吧，上面都积满了厚厚的灰。可是今早我在里面发现了一张显得很新的纸条，估计是这几天内放进去的吧。”

“难道又是那个神秘人？“英谷莉特皱了皱眉。

“嗯，笔迹看起来有点相似哦......不过我不太能确定呢，毕竟过去那么久了。”

梅尔塞德斯一边说着一边从口袋里掏出了一张纸条：“我知道这是有犯规定的，但是我总觉得有点不安......觉得还是让大家一起看看才好。”

所有人都好奇地把脑袋凑了过来。

纸条上遍布毫无规则的折痕，显然在被投入到意见箱之前就被揉乱过。

上面是一个几乎让在场所有人都感到熟悉的字迹。

字的主人似乎在写下这张纸条的时候处于一种情绪不太稳定的状态，一些笔画上会有用力过猛而戳破纸条的痕迹——

“为什么......为什么她还活着......女神大人啊，您为何要如此戏弄我......”

众人再次非常默契地沉默了一阵子。

“殿下......我一开始的猜测没错......这绝对是殿下。”

过了良久，希尔凡说道。

“这么说来，这个字迹确实有一点像殿下的呢。”英谷莉特恍然大悟，“等一下！所以说那个和老师......的人......”

“没什么好惊讶的吧，确实是山猪做得出来的事。” 菲力克斯翻了个白眼，“我就说怎么从某个时间点开始之后，老师的身上总是散发着某股若有若无的山猪味......”

“菲力克斯你是狗鼻子吗！”

这个时候，一直沉默的亚修突然发出了一阵惊呼——“诶——？！”

大家连忙扭头看向他。

“跟大家说个事情，你们别打我啊。”亚修黑着脸，一字一顿地说道，“我感觉我过去可能间接成为了殿下霍霍老师的帮凶......”

“你打算站在那里看到什么时候，老师？”

贝雷丝吓了一跳，猛地抬起头来，接着对上了帝弥托利的视线。

是夜色已深的缘故吗，她看不清他眼底里的东西。

“帝弥......"她欲言又止，缓缓地朝他走去。

“不要这么叫我。”帝弥托利冷冷地制止她。

这句话无疑刺痛了贝雷丝的心。

“很久没有单独和你相处过了，我想来看看你的情况。”

“没有必要。”帝弥托利低下头，刘海遮住了他的神情。

贝雷丝在离他差不多两米的地方停了下来，有些难过地看着他。

两个人就这么沉默地相对了好一会。

她注意到了他虎口上的一处刀伤。伤口似乎刚添上不久，虽然已经结了痂，虽然它不过是帝弥托利身上无数伤疤里微不足道的一个，但还是让贝雷丝心疼。

那些伤疤，该多疼啊。

这只小狮子，这五年下来该有多痛苦啊，自己却没有能够在他最脆弱最无助的时候陪在他身边。

连她自己都没有意识到，这个时候，泪水已经不受控制地夺眶而出，顺着脸颊滑落了下来。

她明显感觉到帝弥托利身体颤栗了一下。

“为什么哭。”

即便他的声音还是冰冷如初，但她隐隐从其中听到了某种动摇。

“对不起。”贝雷丝没有擦拭泪水，任由眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉落，用那双翠绿色的眼睛看着他。

“为什么道歉。”

贝雷丝张了张嘴，她想告诉他自己的懊悔，想告诉他自己多么想一直陪伴在他身边，想告诉他一切或许会因此而不一样。

可是她转念一想，过去的事情已然发生，即便说这些话，也改变不了既定的事实，换来的可能会是对帝弥托利的进一步伤害。

她叹了口气，决定换一种说法。

“从现在开始，我不会再离开你的身边了。”

她用着一种既温柔又坚定的眼神看向他。

“我知道我无论说什么都无法弥补过去发生的事情，但是我真的......对于没能陪着你这件事情，感到无尽的懊悔和痛苦......如果可以的话，我真想从现在开始，一直陪伴在你身边，这样至少无论是什么样的痛苦，都能够让我稍微帮你分担一点吧......”

一阵凉风吹过，将二人的头发吹拂了起来。

“那天晚上我跟你说过的吧，帝弥。”贝雷丝继续说道，“只有真正与过去告别，才可以真正拥有未来......如果可以的话，我希望能够一直守护着你，”

帝弥托利瞪大了一下眼睛，愣住了。

被杀戮和复仇所蒙盖的记忆里突然出现了贝雷丝的身影。在他怀里的贝雷丝，与他连结的贝雷丝，在床上和他面对面躺着抚摸着他的脸庞和伤疤的贝雷丝。

他突然想起来了，那是五年前的某一天，他和她在经历了欢爱之后，贝雷丝对他说出了这样的话。

他睁大着眼睛，一言不发，泪水在眼眶中打转。

“帝弥......"贝雷丝见状，企图伸手上前摸上他的脸颊。

“请不要过来......"帝弥托利突然往后退了一步。

半空中的手停滞了许久。

“为什么......为什么你还活着......为什么明明我都变成这个样子了，突然出现的你还是对我那么温柔......我不过是个嗜血如命的怪物罢了......这样子的我根本不值得你关心，更加不配被你触碰......”

帝弥托利近乎绝望地看着她，声音因为堆砌的情愫而显得有些颤抖。

看着他这副矛盾的样子，贝雷丝更加心疼了。

“为什么要将自己和周遭的世界隔绝开来？我们没有人放弃你，请你也不要放弃你自己啊。”

帝弥托利没有再说什么，只是叹了口气摇摇头。

真的好可笑，过去的自己居然还产生过娶眼前的这个人的念头。

她的这一番话反而让他愈发认识到她身上的高洁和自己的龌龊了。

“忘记过去发生的事情吧，老师。”他几乎是用尽了全身的力气从嘴里挤出这句话。

还没等贝雷丝叫住他，他就一言不发地转身离开了训练场。

寒风萧瑟，夜色凄清。

他知道如果自己不再快一点逃离这个地方，自己就会不受控制地陷进了她的温柔之中，从此再也不想离开。

tbc.


End file.
